opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Loose Ends
Magnus climbs the ladder to the Mugens' ship. The Crew is ready to sail, and was simply waiting to say goodbye to Magnus... They had already bidded farewell to the rest, so he's the only one left. Magnus: I'm gonna say this one last time, and then we put this all behind us. I'm sorry for Yusei. You guys however proved that you can be just fine without him. The Five pirates have gathered around the man, and listen to his words without interupting. Magnus: I know it all too well, what it's like to lose loved ones. You have to stand up and be strong, for their sake too. Think of what he would have wanted, always have that feeling in your hearts... I think that, as Caesar would have said, you all have grown to be fine Men indeed. They all take their turns saying stuff at Magnus, chatting for a bit... Magnus finally turns at Mugen again. Magnus: You leave this war with two weapons. The Soul Burst is not something to be used light-headedly. It is a human's most powerfull weapon, which takes you up to my class, finally. You still have ways to go before you can stand besides them, but a few days ago, you weren't too far behind two of this world's greatest men. Take heart to that, but don't let it get you over your head. Mugen: I know. Next time we meet, I'll be even stronger. Magnus: As for the Coin, it is your duty to safekeep it until I come to you, asking to take Destiny into my hands. When that happens, it'll be time for you to take over, as I will have ascended to other planes. Mugen: Take over? What... do you mean? Magnus: I think you know. Magnus grins, and places his fist on Mugen's chest. He then turns around, and leaves. Magnus: Take care, you guys! They all shout goodbye, and embark on their next journey... ---- Magnus hugs his Father goodbye, and simply leaves as they talked and said their goodbyes earlier... He finally sets foot on his ship, the Terminus Est, and takes a deep breath, having missed the familliar smells... Magnus: *Relaxed face* Aaaah, what a good day to start a jour... Before he could finish his word, Marimo appears out of nowhere, dropkicking him hard into the wooden floor face first. Marimo: TIME TO PAY YOU BASTARD!!! Magnus tries to say something but his mouth is filled with blood and he can't. Hermes: Dude, don't you think he's a little bit too wounded for that now? Marimo: So was I but I still would have kicked his ass had he not frozen fucking Destiny!!! Hermes and Muramasa comically hold Marimo back as Serena and Nww lift their Captain and make him stand. Magnus barely manages to walk to the rear of the ship, leaving a trail of blood, and as he reaches, he raises his fist without any power into it. Magnus: *Still chocking on blood, with fragile voice* Set sail...! The crew takes its positions, and as Magnus gets serious, they all embark on their next journey too, leaving God's Island. ---- Somewhere around the world, a man in a cloak can be seen. He's eating some sort of bread, reading a newspaper... Venator: The world really changed after all Owari and the rest uncovered... It feels weird to know that I played a part in it. A few pages fall of the newspaper... The new bounty pages... Amongst other faces, Venator is suprised to see his own. He picks it up and looks at it. It's a picture of him, with some blood, at the start of his fight with Marimo on the World Goverment's Island... One of the officials must have snapped the picture back then. Venator: *He smiles* Good. Now if you are out there, there's another chance you'll see that I'm out here too. I won't stop looking for you. I'll turn every rock, go through Heaven and Hell... I'll turn this world around, but I'll find you... One day. ---- On a solitary island, we find Cello, He is meditating, contemplating on the events of the War. Cello: I did surpass myself, and I even managed to escape capture... but just as I opened my eyes on the shore, that guy went ahead an performed a miracle... A great man indeed. Maybe I have been going at some things wrong. Cello feels a light breeze on his face, but doesn't flinch. Cello: I need to sort some things out... Who knows. I might even turn a new page. Right now, I just need to think... Cello, the sturdiest man in the world, decides to be a little more flexible with his thoughts, inspired by the great men he met. ---- At a dark alley in some weird town of the New World, two suited men are grabbing a bite in between work. Connor: Hey Lavi... Do you think we're wasting our powers? Lavi: Hmm? What do you mean? Connor: Owari and the rest of the guys of the Force had so much power and had everything thought out, and yet look at how things turned out... Especially with Mugen. Ι saw a legend being born right infront of my eyes... Lavi: Can't say I didn't feel dominated by Shiro no, but where do you get at? What else can we do? Connor: We can't join the Navy, and I don't think the revolutionaries are for us either... But I don't wanna be a simple mercenary anymore. I think we are worth more than that. Lavi: Well, lets think about that after we finish this job. It pays so good we should have time to think about the future for a few weeks without worries. Connor: Agreed. As they both gulp down the final bite, they instantly turn around on the wall they were leaning on. FLAME FIST! MAXX POINT FIST!!! They break down the wall they were leaning on with a blast, and enter the building... ---- Somwhere in a prison, Serena is seated on a throne... Around her, most of her followers, all wearing kairoseki handcuffs. She has managed to make herself the boss of the prison, even having the guards and warden under her thumb... Serena: I'll get out of here one day... And you will both pay, Magnus and Owari. ---- In another Prison, we find the ex-Marine Vice-Admiral, Goro Yamashita, aka Siger, who has lost both his title and his left arm... He will simply rot away in solitude. ---- In the Dome of Destiny, amongst trillions threads of destiny, we find Fate. He is working even harder than usual, but his mind is drifting somewhere else... The fight with George really shook his faith, and the fact that he has been reduced to caretaker of the Strings is a painfull truth... However, he knows it is his duty to the world to continue with it. ---- Sevoch can be seen on a throne... His left leg has been permanently destroyed, pretty much ending his fighting life... He can, however, still walk, and without a doubt, he can still rule his kingdom. He has made ammends with everything that happened, and feels blessed he managed to keep his position as King, even though he became affiliated with Owari... Sometimes, the world doesn't deliver Justice to all... ---- A man is standing outside cell bars, and another one is behind them, seated. Vegapunk: Did you finally feel satisfyed? Do you realize how much damage your work did to the world? Doyle: Please, like all of your "projects" have been flawless! I can't even count how much destruction you and your accosiates have caused. Oh and, it's not work. It's masterpiece. Out of the shadows, a small robot appears... It has a screen embeded on it. On the screen, a man's face appears. Kenji: A fool, indeed. Those robots weren't bad, but the aren't anywhere near Masterpiece level... Vegapunk: They weren't that bad... But they are nowhere near George, as far as Bioengineering goes. Kenji: You two are too depended on the work that Tensai did for you lately. Doyle: You would want his help to, had you not forced him to team up with the Pirate king and send that cannon of yoursl flying, he might had helped you. Kenji: Ah, that incident. Yes, I don't even mind it anymore... I have ...much ''grander plans for the future. '''Doyle': Go on then. I'll watch from here, as my ideas rot away. Vegapunk: Actually, that's why I came here. I know you can't be set free, but your mind can roam as freely as it wants anywhere... So, instead of letting everything fade away into time, wanna help me? Kenji: Turning to the enemy for help? Hmph. You two are so inferior. Wait for the next time you hear of me... by the end of this all, I'll be seeing you all at the top. Kenji turns off the feed, and Vegapunk is left alone with Doyle. Category:Blog posts